mercer with misunderstood attitude
by yale daughter of salem77
Summary: phoenix is a mercer with a hidden past, jack is trying to help her in more ways then one .while her and bobby have an agreement that they hate each others guts. how will life in the mercer household be with one crazy, confused gorgeous girl? please r


**So hey people this is my first four brother's fic and it's only the second fic I've written, please read and review and ENJOY!!**

**P.S- don't own anything of four brother's only phoenix and additional characters.**

**Phoenix's Pov-**

It was cold just standing there watching the coffin get lowered I didn't cry though haven't for years; I looked across at the crowd starting to depart.

"Phoenix, yo phoenix, you coming with us or what," Jerry stood with his wife and 2 girls.

"Nah I think I'll just walk," I said not looking up from the coffin sitting stilly and coldly in the earth.

"You can't walk in this weather you'll freeze, come on baby girl lets go," I looked up at him with sad eyes. He put Danielle down and told his wife something then walked over slowly.

"You nerve's?" I looked up at him.

"They don't want me anymore then I want them," he shook his head and hugged me.

"Come on now there your brother's, they want to meet you and jack can't wait to have a little sister," I gave a hoarse laugh.

"Ooh yea cause I could totally tell, being told their mother has died and that they have to look after a little sister they've never met before, I mean come on Jer, their probably still grieving and as if you'd want a kid that you don't know or like sitting there watching your every move," I looked at him "at first even you didn't like me," he looped his arm through mine and began to pull me away from the coffin. I looked up to see three bystanders watching.

"that them," I motioned with my chin," he nodded.

"You know what I have to do something first go ahead,".

He looked down at me "the sooner you meet them the better," I shook my head

"no that's not it I want to give ma something before they start filling in the hole," he stopped for a second then nodded, I turned back to the hole and sat on the wet snowy ground, I looked around as jerry talked to my apparent three brother's, the youngest one which I gathered was jack gave me a sad nod, I glared at him and turned back to ma's coffin.

"hey ma I don't know how to say this…well I do I just don't want to…why'd you have to leave me you're the only person that understood me and now your gone what am I gunna do, I'm all alone and it hurts like hell," tear's slid down my now pale cheek. "I want you to have something, I made it for you, I just didn't know what else to do,"

I dropped a small envelope into the hole it landed squarely on top of the coffin. I hiccoughed and began to cry a little more, I buried my head in my knees and after a few minute's of getting myself together I got up and turned away. I whipped my face and tried to conceal any fact that I had been crying, I walked towards the road where Jeremiah and the other three gits were standing, they quieted as I walked up.

"Phoenix, id like you to mee…,"

"Im just gunna walk back ok Jer, I'll see you in a bit," I said cutting him off. I looked at the ground and remand staring at it as I shoved my way past the 2 eldest, I take it that were bobby and angel.

"Wow, what's your problem kid," I heard sound from behind me. I balled my hand into a fist and then turned around very slowly.

"What'd you just say?," bobby stood his ground

"You heard me, what the fuck is your problem," I glared up at him noticing jerry and the other two were now interestingly starring at me.

"What's my problem? What's my problem?... YOU'RE MY FUCKING PROBLEM, so why don't you take your two pussy brother's and FUCK OFF," I turned away and crossed the street walking quickly so he couldn't think of any thing to yell back at me. I smiled to myself pleased with my first conversation with my 3 dickheads of brother's.

**Green's Pov-**

"Who's the tall one?,"

"Ooh him that's jack, first class fuck up third class rock star,"

"He don't look like a mercer,"

"He is, but don't let him fool ya," a young girl walked up the foot path, he smirked "and you have meet little phoenix, she may look innocent but she has bobby's temper only ten time's worse" i said looking at my new partner, who was smirking.

"Ooh yea I've had my run Ins with her, she really does live up to the name mercer," they watched onwards as the young girl didn't even acknowledge her 2 brother's.

"seems like they really have a sibling bond huh?," he said as he watched the eldest man and youngest girl glare at each other before turning in and walking up the drive way.

"ooh yea I think were gunna have some trouble there, especially with bobby's past and her record, I wouldn't be surprised if we get called around to the mercer residence tonight, I read the file and apparently the mercer brother's hadn't met their sibling till today, well except for Jeremiah, I don't think things went down to well,".

He turned back in his seat "well we may as well go in,".

**Phoenix's Pov**

"Man I would really love to hit her," bobby fumed as he, jack, Jeremiah and angel walked inside.

"Cut her some slack man she's bin through a lot," Jeremiah said. Bobby just smirked "yea as usual Jeremiah comes to the victims rescue with **she's bin through a lot,"**

Jeremiah just shook his head.

"Her past is about as bad as all of ours put together time's ten, she's already been to juvie 14 time's and she's only sixteen," bobby laughed

"Well why the fuck didn't they keep the little bitch in there," jack shook his head and angel nodded Jeremiah just stood there with an angry look on his face,

"listen man she's my little sister, your's to for that matter, but even sometime's she scare's me, she's dangerous, she's vicious and she's a force not to be reckoned with, so don't upset her," bobby just stood there and laughed some more at the statement, he looked around the room and saw her sitting on the lounge chair just looking at the ceiling. He shook his head, yea because she just looked so dangerous. She just sat there zoning out.

"You know what I'm gunna go say hi," jack said with a grin on his face.

"Jack I'd be careful if I were you," Jeremiah warned. Bobby shrugged whatever I'm gunna see if I can tick her off," booby said smirking as he followed jack to the couch, he sat down across from her just staring at her while jack tried to make conversation.

"So you must be my new little sister huh? Phoenix isn't it?" i didn't reply. Bobby started to laugh

"Isn't phoenix a guy's name?," jack gave him a warning look.

"What I was just saying isn't it?" bobby said in defence.

"Anyway I'm jack," silence again.

"What's your favourite colour?," he tried again still I remained to look at the ceiling. Then bobby began to laugh some more,

"Wait-a-go jack, what an ice breaker **what's your favourite fucking colour?,"** booby sat there and continued to laugh some more. Jack continued to give a warning look at bobby,

"Shut up bobby," bobby gave him a so what look and then turned back to me.

"So what have you done that's that bad to get you sent to juvie 14 times?,"

"BOBBY," jack cut in.

"Shut up, you little fucking fairy, so what is so bad," he continued to smirk.

I stopped looking at the ceiling and glanced at bobby with an expressionless face, he was smirking with cold eyes.

"Ya mum," I smirked and sat there awaiting his reaction which was momentarily. He went to get up and lunge for me but angel grabbed him.

"Calm down booby," jack was already up standing in front of me.

"You think you're so fucking funny you little twit, just wait," I smirked at him and continued to go back to glancing at the ceiling.

God life at the mercer's was going to be fun especially now that I have my big brother as my most easily aggravated enemy.

**So my first chapter, how'd you guy's like it? Please read and review and I hoped you liked it!!**


End file.
